


Of Implants and Insecurities

by DaughterOfAthena_SisterOfArtemis



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: F/F, Post 1x10, TW: addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfAthena_SisterOfArtemis/pseuds/DaughterOfAthena_SisterOfArtemis
Summary: Picard and Raffi take a moment to talk. Then, Raffi approaches Seven. (Can be read as a sequel to "Watching you", but also as a standalone.)
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Of Implants and Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters.  
> English is not my native language.

Two days after leaving Coppelius, Picard let his eyes wander around the La Sirena, quietly observing his crew made up of misfits.

On the helm was Rios, who was listening to an energetically speaking Agnes.

Rios seemed a lot more open now, after their adventure, than before. He did not keep to himself all the time anymore. Initially only Raffi had been able to have a real conversation with him.

Agnes, on the other hand, seemed unchanged, when in fact, she was the one who had changed the most.

Seven and Elnor were down in the so-called mess hall, the xB trying to teach the young Romulan how to play Kal-toh after Raffi had politely declined to play again. Instead, Raffi was half-hidden in a corner quietly watching the pair. A small smile played around her lips. It had been quite some time since he had seen her happy.

Picard slowly made his way towards his old friend, only looking up when he heard Seven laugh. He knew what the young woman had been through in her life. He also knew of her recent loss. No one should ever go through so much pain in their life. Finally seeing Seven laugh warmed his heart. He might not have known her personally for long, but of course he had kept tabs on her ever since Voyager's return.

When Picard reached Raffi’s side, she looked up, startled by his presence.

“Hey, JL”, she said smiling.

“How are you, Raffi?” Of course he knew of her son, the rift between the two of them, and Raffi’s addiction, so he hoped she’d be ok. If anyone deserved some peace and quiet, it was Raffi and Seven.

“Fine, I think.” Raffi turned back to Seven and Elnor, a wistful glance on her face.

“Why don’t you go down there, join them.”

“Ah, I don’t know. I think I’ll just stay here a bit longer.”

“Raffi, you deserve to be happy. And from what I’ve seen, you make Seven happy as well. And Elnor barely talks about anything other than the two of you; and cats.” The both of them laughed quietly. “You’d be good for each other.”

“I don’t think I’ve felt this close to anyone in a very long time. And, let’s be real, I’m falling fast, JL. But we both have our demons and I really don’t want to burden her with mine.” Picard regarded Raffi’s face for a few seconds.

“She probably feels the same.” Silence stretched between them until Picard continued speaking. “I don’t usually meddle in people's love lives, but I think there’s something you should know.” Picard paused again, waiting for Raffi to look at him. “She is no ordinary xB. And she’s also not like me. I was assimilated for a short time, when I was still a captain. Seven, on the other hand, she was assimilated when she was six. She still has many implants in her body, some visible, some under her skin, and will likely have them for the rest of her life. She will be very insecure, I’m sure. She’s probably worried the implants will be a problem in a relationship.”

“But look at her! She’s beautiful.”

“I know, but having been violated like that and having to bear her implants, some visible all the time, that’s painful. From my experience, other people seeing your implants feels... shameful.” Raffi’s eyes snapped to Picard’s, but she did not comment on him mentioning his Borg past. She knew he did not like speaking about it.

After her initial surprise, Raffi considered his words carefully. “I think I understand.” She looked back at him. “Thank you, JL.”

“Good luck!” Picard winked at Raffi, then he left.

\---

Raffi had taken quite a few minutes to think about Picard’s words and had come to a conclusion.

It was not like she and Seven had not already held hands, but she wanted to prove to the other woman that she could trust Raffi with all of her. So Raffi made her way down the stairs towards where Seven and Elnor were enjoying themselves.

“Hi”, Seven’s voice greeted her.

“Hello, Raffi. Look at this game, it is very exciting but also difficult. I really enjoy it! We should play together sometime!” Elnor sounded just as excited as he had been when Raffi had shown him funny pet videos.

“Hey you two. Got some room for me?” Raffi asked nervously.

“Of course,” Seven already slid over on the bench. “Sit down.”

Raffi did as she was told. As soon as she sat down, she gently took Seven’s left hand in hers. The hand covered by an implant. “So, who’s winning?”, she asked. With Seven’s hand in hers, she felt a lot more at ease.

“Seven, are you ok?”, Elnor looked worriedly at the xB. Raffi turned towards her. Seven’s eyes rested on their joined hands, a wondering expression on her face.

“Yes”, she said slowly, still not taking her eyes off their hands. Then she let her thumb tentatively slide over the back of Raffi’s hand. Finally, Seven looked up at Raffi smiling brightly. Turning to Elnor she said: “Yes, I’m fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Have a nice day :)


End file.
